


黄玫瑰海

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Relationships: Myrielle Peake/Aegon III Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	黄玫瑰海

“蜜莉儿，跟我在一起的时间里，你会不会觉得很无趣？”伊耿的眼眸低垂，轻声问道。  
“能跟自己喜欢的人在一起，这件事就足以令我欣喜了。”蜜莉儿莞尔一笑，她的笑容如黄玫瑰般温柔甜美。“我又怎么会觉得无趣呢？”  
伊耿心念一动，他伸手摘下了一朵染满晨露的黄玫瑰，将其别在蜜莉儿的发间。他认真地注视着她的面容，像是在翻阅书籍般专注。  
蜜莉儿的小脸愈发绯红，她有些不好意思的低下头，白腻的小手摩挲着柔软的裙摆，以此来缓解内心的紧张。  
“蜜莉儿，黄玫瑰很适合你。”伊耿的脸上难得出现了笑容，他温声说道，“我喜欢黄玫瑰。”  
蜜莉儿一怔，她不可置信的抬头看向伊耿，生怕是自己听错了些什么。如果她没有理解错的话，他的意思是，他喜欢她。  
这个疯狂而虚假的想法在她的脑海里浮现出来，他不可能喜欢她的，绝对不可能。但伊耿俊美的面容上那温柔而苍白的笑容逐渐让她相信了这个事实。  
“伊耿。”她努力地压抑住心底的激动，轻声唤了他的名字。“我也很喜欢黄玫瑰。”  
伊耿微笑着看向她，在他的眼中，小脸通红的蜜莉儿是如此的甜美可爱，就连她双颊上零星分布着的雀斑也像是黯淡的星子，为她增添了一分活力。  
两人的视线交错，她的眼里闪烁着晨曦之光，而他的眼里只有她的倒影。  
蜜莉儿甜甜地笑了，蜜色眼瞳弯成了一轮月牙，藏着无限的希冀与期盼。她的唇角扬起一个好看的弧度，毫无遮掩的笑意像是甘美鲜甜的蜂蜜般溢出。  
“伊耿，你愿意陪我散散心吗？”蜜莉儿主动发出了邀请，她向他伸出了白皙的左手。  
“当然。”伊耿毫不犹豫的答应了她的邀请，轻轻握住了她光滑的小手，感受着那比塞里斯的丝绸还要柔软的触感。  
两人十指相扣，像是恋人般亲密，沿着小路慢慢地行走，谈论着有关彼此喜好的问题，当然，几乎每个问题都是蜜莉儿开的头，她对于他的事总是抱有十二分的积极与热情。即使他总是敷衍她的问题，她也没有想过放弃。  
他就像波澜不惊的深海一般，把所有的秘密都藏在平静的水面之下。正是这份神秘深深吸引了她，使她心甘情愿的沉溺于冰冷苦涩的海水之中，让汹涌澎湃的暗流将她吞没，使她窒息。  
尽管他带给她的快乐很少，少到不值一提。但她还是愿意跟他在一起。因为她很清楚的明白自己的想法，她喜欢他，喜欢到无法自拔，这份爱纯粹而真挚，没有掺杂任何利益或阴谋。  
她想要替他承受所有的厄运，体会一切的感受。他的高兴就是她的喜悦，他的悲伤就是她的哀痛。  
即使没有父亲的吩咐，她也会主动去接近他，对他好，用真诚的爱意去填补他内心的空缺。这一切，都只是因为她喜欢他。  
她并不坚强，也不温柔，但她愿意为了他而改变。  
从她见到他的第一眼起，就认定了他是此生的挚爱。于是，她对他那份炽热的爱意就如同熊熊烈火般在心间燃烧不歇，永远都无法熄灭冷却。  
她想要用萤火的光芒，去驱散围绕在他周围的雾气，为他照亮前方的道路。  
她愿意将自己的一切都奉献给她，不论他是否会在几日后的舞会上，宣布她是自己的爱人。只要是他遵从本心做出的选择，她都会欣然接受。  
她没有告诉他的是，只要他能够幸福快乐，她就已经心满意足了。  
所以，那晚她对绯红流星所许下的愿望是，让所爱之人如愿以偿。  
当两人走到小路的尽头时，伊耿停下了脚步，温柔地看着蜜莉儿。  
“蜜莉儿，过来一点。”伊耿朝蜜莉儿招了招手，示意她过来一些。  
“好。”蜜莉儿乖巧地往伊耿的方向凑近了些。“可以了吗？”  
伊耿没有说话，只是沉默注视着蜜莉儿的眼睛。他永远都不会忘记这双眼睛，在纤密细长的棕色睫羽下，蜜色眼瞳里闪烁着璀璨灿烂的光辉，是照进他黯淡无光的人生里唯一的微弱光芒。  
她既不像弄臣口中所说的那般阴险狡诈，也不似首相口中所言的那般天真烂漫。  
她就是她，独一无二的蜜莉儿，河湾地的夏之玫瑰。  
“蜜莉儿，你能告诉我芜菁的味道吗？”他的唇角微微上扬，向她抛出一个没有来源的问题，她还来不及思索，就被一个温热的吻堵住了唇，她的大脑顿时变得一片空白。  
蜜莉儿一怔，雪白的脸颊变得绯红，待她反应过来后，便闭上了双眼，青涩地回应了他的吻。  
炽热的气息喷洒在她白皙的面颊上，像是羽毛般柔软，又酥又痒，她的双颊蓦地发起烫来，绯红一直到了耳根。  
她从未与人有过这种亲密的接触，父亲将她保护得极好，侍从们自然是不敢妄图与她玩亲吻游戏。而她的家族人数不多，也没有什么堂表亲戚。所以，她的初吻才能够保留到现在。  
这一吻像蜻蜓点水般短暂，又像岁月变迁般漫长。  
她多希望时间能够停止，永远定格在那这一刻。  
伊耿放开了蜜莉儿，两人的脸都已红透，像是刚刚成熟的番茄，谁都没有开口说话，只是注视着对方的眼睛。  
为了缓解尴尬，蜜莉儿侧过头去，将目光投向了远方大片浸在月色里的黄玫瑰海。  
微凉的晚风拂过她的脸颊，几缕棕色发丝随风飘扬，在夜空中划出几道暧昧的痕迹。  
伊耿可以想象，那蓬松而柔顺的棕色卷发的感触，一定是细密而柔软的，就像蜜莉儿本人一般。  
“……伊耿？”蜜莉儿注意到了伊耿那炽热的目光，转过头来看着他，有些不解地问道。  
伊耿终究还是按耐不住内心的激动，伸手将蜜莉儿拥入了怀中，伸手轻轻抚摸过那如缎子般亮丽的棕色卷发，任其在指间如瀑布般倾泻而下，他的一举一动都是那么的温柔，因为她是他最珍贵的宝物。  
蜜莉儿温顺地靠在他宽阔的胸膛上，她仰起头对他莞尔一笑，甜美的笑容如冬日的暖阳，足以治愈人心。  
纷飞的黄色蝴蝶围绕在他们的身边，像是在为他们的爱情而祈祷。  
至少，现在的他们能够拥有彼此的温暖，这就已经足够了。  
清冽冰凉的月光倾洒而下，将整片黄玫瑰海笼罩起来。随风摇曳的淡黄花瓣像极了飞舞的黄色蝴蝶，使这一切显得梦幻而唯美，清雅的色彩像极了绚丽的油画。


End file.
